custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Secret Book (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Secret Book is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Thursday, May 6, 1993. Plot Barney has his secret book that he bought from the library. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Mother Goose, Queen of Hearts, and the kids enjoy their library books. When the Winkster stole Barney's secret book, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Mother Goose, Queen of Hearts, and the kids go to the library and look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop: (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: ) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Dao Knight) *Riff *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walker) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Mother Goose, Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #The Winkster Song #The Library #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Silly Sounds #Indoor Outdoor Voices # # # # # # # # # #If You're Happy and You Know It #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credits Music #The Winkster Song #Mother Goose, Please Appear #The Library #The Winkster Song (reprise) Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her *BJ has her Backyard Gang/Season 2 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his *The Barney costume and voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the new materiel of "Love to Read with Barney". *The version of "I Love You" *After the song "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Michael's "Barney!" *When the original release is released, it was captioned by National Captioning Institute. When the 2003 rerelease is released, it was captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Hi, Neighbor!". *Michael wears the same clothes in "Picture This!". *Luci wears the same clothes in "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and hairstyle in "Barney in Concert". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Alphabet Zoo!" and the same hairstyle in "Hoo's in the Forest". *When Barney, Baby Bop, Mother Goose, The Queen of Hearts and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut into the lamp) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -2, BJ's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking of the Church door), except it was mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice, Mother Goose's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +7, The Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +8, Michael's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice, Luci's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to +1, and Tina's scream is the same as Tommy's scream from "Toy Palace" (when Tommy is being thrown into the stuffed gorillas), except it was pitched up to +3. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, while they're trying to catch the Winkster, he trips on a rock and falls down. *When Barney shouts "Careful!! Those rocks are slip...!!", the sound clip is voiced by David Read (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) from "Cast Away" (when Arthur slips on the rocks), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Barney's 1993 voice. *When BJ screams as he trips on a rock, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread and runs off), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice. *After the song Silly Sounds, Barney and his friends hear the Winkster sound. After that, the Winkster appears again but he is still holding the secret book. *When Barney and his friends are searching for the Winkster, House of Horror #10.03 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used, except a 1993 Season 2 arrangement is added. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. This would later happen in *When Barney and his friends scream while seeing the Winkster, still holding the secret book, Barney's scream is the same scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -1, BJ's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during "The Bear Hunt"), except it was mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice, Mother Goose's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs through the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was pitched up to +1, The Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -3, Shawn's scream is the same as Nick's second scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Wayne is trying to kill the bee with a baseball bat), except it does sound like Shawn's 1991-1994 voice, Michael's scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "Sing a Song of Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book) (Pitch +3) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees the maniac) (Pitch +3), except they are mixed with Michael's 1993-1994 voice, Luci's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking of the church door), except it was pitched up to +5, slowed down, and mixed with Luci's 1991-1995 voice, and Tina's scream is the same as Arthur's second scream from "Nicked by a Name" (when Arthur gets attacked by bees), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Tina's Late 1992-Early 1995 voice. *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer lady from "Barney Safety" preview who works at Texas, USA in the United States. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life) *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Michael: *Luci: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: (they all hugged Barney) *Barney: What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: Oh! *Michael: *Barney: Category:1993 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2